The Twilight Yearbook Story
by Squint-la
Summary: Ficlet to go with my Twilight yearbook on DeviantART. The Volturi, Cullens, Denalis, and Virgos have picture day, and it doesn't go too well. With a crappy photographer, insane vampires, and a ton of sugar, there's no telling WHAT could happen! RANDOM.


Twilight Yearbook Ficlet

By Squint-la/Megakat

AN: This is a mini-fic I did based on my Twilight yearbook on DeviantART. It's not very good, but that's only 'cause I wrote it in 15 minutes. Anyway, on with it!

3RD PERSON POV

During a semi-normal day at Forks High School, about 30 vampires, werewolves, and random humans were lined up in the gym for school pictures. Several of them had forgotten about picture day and looked like crap, but they managed with cheap plastic combs and a boatload of hair gel. They formed what was supposed to be a single-file line but turned out to be a mass of various species. The photographer kept yelling at them because they were goofing off.

Sulpicia was first in line, because she's cool like that. She took one last look at Aro, before she had to go back to her German class, but the idiot photographer snapped the picture before she looked at the camera.

"Hey! What gives?" she shouted.

The photographer man rolled his eyes. "You don't look right here, you don't look right in the yearbook. Now scat."

Sulpicia scoffed, but jumped down from the stool and flounced away to German, her least favorite class.

Aro stepped forward. Knowing that Mr. Jerkface Photographer Dude wasn't going to care, he flung up his arms in a "Jazz Hands!" pose before the camera flashed. Satisfied, he crossed off "take a super-random yearbook photo" from his mental list of awesome things to do before dying.

Next in line was Alice, who had just gotten into a fistfight with Sulpicia trying to get to the front of the line. (She lost.) She had just eaten a pound and a half of sugar at lunch, so she was basically high. Anyway, she was trying to do mystical levitation for the photographer guy, but he just snapped the picture and shooed her away.

"Well," sassed Alice, looking hurt. She skipped off after Sulpicia to their mutual German class.

Bella was next in line. She sat down and took what she thought was a normal picture, but she actually blinked. Everyone else snickered, except Emmett and Rosalie, who were making out in the back of the line.

Edward stepped up after Bella. His ears were all elfish 'cause Alice had a little screw-up with Plaster of Paris the night before. They said they'd rather not discuss it. Anyway, Edward didn't take his eyes off Bella once, except to glare at the photographer for being a jerk.

"Hey you! Little freak with the mile-long hair!" screamed the photographer.

"HEY! THAT'S MY FUTURE GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE TALKIN' ABOUT!!" Jacob shouted back. Renesmee giggled and jumped to the stool thingy.

"Pedophile," muttered the photographer. Jacob started mocking him from behind the camera. Renesmee giggled, and the camera flashed. She headed off to pre-calculus.

Next in line was Athenodora, whose hair had needed to be dyed purple due to a freak sharpie-juggling accident. She, like Edward, would rather not discuss it. **(AN: Haha yeah. Idk.)** Anyway, she was giggling when her picture was taken, because her husband was trying to make her laugh. She then had to run out super-fast or her US History teacher would sic a rabid cookie on the whole family. **(AN: Again, IDK.)** So yeah, her day was a little whacked-out.

Caius and Jasper were next in line and, with no outside distractions, became the only 2 in the group to take a normal yearbook picture. Jasper was (luckily) very un-thirsty, so no humans were murdered in the photographing of these vampires.** (AN: Disclaimer! Alright!)**

After Jasper was Tasha, his sister Addy's great-great-granddaughter. She was in a semi-random mood, so she held up a peace sign for the camera. Being one of the three vamps that remembered Picture Day, her hair was amazingly stylish. Tasha planned on borrowing Didyme's "Safety Sparklers," but that plan failed, so she was left with just pigtails.

Jacob's friend Embry was up next, and he looked over at Tasha to see that she would wait for him. After visiting the Cullens randomly one day, he imprinted on Tasha, and now they're together. AWW. Anyway, Mr. Jerkface Photographer Dude wasn't paying attention, and took the picture before Embry looked at him. Tasha laughed.

Jacob was next, despite his desperate efforts to get closer to Nessie. She was waiting for him, however, and he managed to steal a glance at her BEFORE the photo was taken, unlike anyone else. At that moment, he remembered something Megakat (me) had said, and started laughing.

Megakat was next. She started making ridiculous faces, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue while holding up peace signs. She crossed "take a super-random yearbook photo" off her own mental list of awesome things to do before dying and sprinted to band sectionals.

Alec and Jane, the twins, were messing around in line (or, rather, Alec was being annoying and Jane was getting mad), and Mr. Jerkface Photographer Dude needed to yell to get their attention. Jane kept yelling at Alec when he was getting his picture taken, so he turned towards her and waved. He continued annoying her when she was up, so she threatened him by shaking her fist at him. When the camera flashed, she threw up her hands and gave Mr. JFPD a look that said, "What the heck?"

Carlisle was next and, being the overprotective-parent type, was naturally worried about Jasper. He managed to take a normal picture (a miracle for anyone in the school) but had to run back to class to make sure that no one was dead. **(AN: He trusts Jasper, but...well, read "La Tua Cantante" when I post it.)**

Emmett and Rosalie stopped making out long enough to get their pictures taken. People kept looking at Emmett funny, so he threw up his arms as if to say, "What did I do?" Rosalie was mad at Bella (as usual), so she just glared.

Marcus's life sucks. 'Nuff said.

The Denali coven (what was left of it anyway) had all lined up together. Kate was first, and for some reason was in a GREAT mood. She smiled brightly, took a normal picture, and skipped off to her next class, Advanced Placement Trigonometry.

Tanya was next. She'd heard through the grapevine that Edward was buying a yearbook, so she wanted to look good. She wore a semi-revealing top and posed like a magazine model.

Carmen and Eleazar, the Spanish ones, were both wearing pink. **(AN: Shut up. Eleazar can totally pull it off.)** Carmen's hair was in a really pretty style, with bangs covering her left eye. She smiled sweetly and followed Kate to AP Trig. Eleazar watched her leave, too bored with school to care whether his picture turned out well or not.

Fudgeface (Zeela) was next in line, near the back as always. She hurried up to the picture station and signed ILTG in sign language. That means I LOST THE GAME. She skipped off to German, even though it was almost over.

Purinsesu-Hakaru went up next. She pulled out her lipstick and tried (unsuccessfully) to put it all on before the picture was taken. She glared at Mr. JFPD. ElijahMudLane, her boyfriend, skipped the photo altogether to go stand with her.

Last in line was King Koopa, Megakat's uber-annoying brother. He took out a piece of Sticky-Tak and stretched it out in front of his face. Zeela and Purinsesu-Hakaru rolled their eyes. ElijahMudLane swore at him. Mr. JFPD packed up the camera and ran.

**AN: So there it is! Whaddya think? Let me know plz! If I get 3 positive reviews or 5 total reviews, I'll post a new chapter where they all sign it. That one will be short, however.**

**Tschus!**

**~Megakat  
**


End file.
